Novice Combination Book
| image = Image:RO_NoviceCombinationBook.png | imagewidth = | caption = The book's info window. | type = Readable Book | effects = none | weight = 1 | source = Criatura Academy | buy = 1000 Zeny | sell = 500 Zeny }} "Too easy! Yoyo.. Even Fabre can handle this!" A combination manual that's easier than an instant cookbook. Just follow the instructions. Caution : To start combination, you must use a Combination Kit item. Caution : You must have all Ingredients ready before combining or the Combination Kit will be wasted. NOTE: The text shown here is not a direct copy-paste as the game includes lots of grammar mistakes and translation errors. This is a more comprehensible and better organized version of the text. In-Game Text Red Potion for Beginners Preparation: 2 Red Herbs, 1 Apple, A little desperation for potion Any Red Herb you have is fine. Whether it is from the street or gotten from evil monsters, if you have 2 of them, it's okay. Apple is a snack. #Prepare 2 Red Herbs. #Rub it properly through your hands (if you are hungry, eat the apple). #If you followed the instruction, there will be juice coming out from the herbs and scraps will be in your hands. #Oh wait, did you wash your hands? #... Well, it can't be helped. We are going to place it as is. Tip: Fold your hands and pray that in your hand is the red potion. ---- Novice Magnifier Preparation: 3 fine Wooden Blocks, 1 Jellopy, and Gifted hand skills As if it was mine from the beginning, the fine Wooden Block has a good grip. The Jellopy that sunlight cannot go through... makes a beautiful harmony. #Cut the Wooden Block into the shape you want. #Keep cutting until it is smooth. Maybe the customer will say "It's okay, give it to me..." In this case, you can say "dear customer, you could order as you want, but..." #If took too much time to make the shape, let's rest and see the sunset. #It seems we missed the space for Jellopy at Step 1, but it does not matter. ---- Novice Fly Wing Preparation: 2 Fluffs, 2 Feathers, 2 Jellopys, A wanting to be far away as much as you can Somewhere in the middle of unawareness and embarrassment from the weird combination of Fluff, Feather, and Jellopy. #Once upon a time, there lived 2 Fluffs. #There lived 2 Feathers, too. #One day, 2 Jellopies took Feathers. #Fluff put XX in Jellopy's XXX. #If you mess with Fluff, you will be X. #Oh, definitely X. ---- Novice Cutter Preparation: 10 Shells, 10 Worm Peelings, 1 Phracon, A wanting to not die by monsters When you start with no money, the weapon that you can mostly use is Novice Cutter. It is a good item to use and easy to get. #Place the 10 Shells in order. If people mess up the line during the process, please be calm. #In the line from Step 1, please stack Worm Peelings and Phracon. #Put your hands on it and give a shout of concentration. If it failed, please repeat Steps 1-3 above. ---- Unripe Apple, What Novice Poring Likes Preparation: 1 Apple, 1 Green Herb, A wish for a miracle #Clean the Apple and Green Herb with cold water. #Cover the Apple with Green Herb. #Hold tight until the Green Herb is sticking well to the Apple. If you do not wish hard enough in Step 3, the Green Herb will not stick stably to the Apple. The more you wish, the higher chance Green Herb's mind will be merged to the Apple. You can let go when the Green Herb and Apple are stuck together well. ---- In closing... We have made this book through research and development, going through failures, for XXX years. Although it is not officially recognized, we still feel lucky to meet you all through the book. Furthermore, I have added an appendix for Novices who dream higher. Hope you can do 1st Job change soon. - Novice Poring Appendix Make the Luck! Four-Leaf Clover Ingredients: 200 Clovers, 200 Sticky Mucus, A piece of confidence that you can make your own luck Make the clover in pairs. #Select a group of Clovers and take out one leaf. #By using Sticky Mucus, put the leaf onto the other clover. Please be careful during the process, your hand might be shaky. #Repeat Steps 1 and 2 with the rest of the ingredients. #As you repeat the above process, you wil have at least one clean clover. (If not, let's go to get the ingredients.) Show the completed (fake) four-leaf clover to your friend. If he's suspiciuos about the authenticity, let him pull the leaf... before it gets more suspicious, we need to remove it ASAP. ---- Healthy Fruit & Veggie Juice (Juice Series) Ingredients: *Banana Juice Ingredients: 1 Banana, 1 Milk, Little bit of power *Apple Juice Ingredients: 1 Apple, 1 Milk, Little bit of power *Carrot Juice Ingredients: 1 Carrot, 1 Milk, Little bit of power *Grape Juice Ingredients: 1 Grape, 1 Apple Juice, Little bit of power The main ingredient fruit and sub-ingredient ratio is not 1:1, it is 1:0.2. In the sub-ingredients, 0.8 is a snack to eat when you get hungry. #Mash the main fruits in any way. #Put the mashed fruit into the milk bottle left over. (Except Grape Juice uses Apple Juice instead of Milk.) #Put the lid on properly and shake it as hard as you can. #Such delicious taste! Unexpectedly delicious?! ---- Poring Loves It! Unripe Apple Ingredients: 10 Sticky Mucus, 20 Green Herbs, 10 Apple, Hand of the sun #Slice the Green Herbs. #Agglomerate the sliced Green Herbs and Sticky Mucus. #It is a little sticky, but have patience and make it. #When it is not so sticky, make a hole in the middle to put an Apple. Rest of the 9 Apples are a gift to yourself. #Put the Apple in and cover it with dough to not see the Apple. #Make the shape round. #Put the completed unripen Apple on an Apple Tree. #If a bird comes and eats it, then it's okay. #Now, let's give it to Porings. External Links *iRO Wiki Database *Divine Pride Database Category:Readable Book